


day three: no powers au

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bickering, Deaf Hartley Rathaway, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Hartmon Fest 2019, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: "Cisco really hates that his dickish coworker is so attractive. He might feel less bad about being rude to him if he wasn’t. But unfortunately, he’s stuck dealing with that way-too-hot smug face. He sometimes just wants to kiss Hartley, just to see how smug he can be after that."





	day three: no powers au

It’s 8:30 in the morning, and Cisco is  _ so _ not ready to deal with Hartley Rathaway in his workshop.

“Yes, hello,” he says, leaning against the door jamb, fake-casual. “Come on in, Hartley. My workshop is your workshop.”

“Where do you keep your prototype drawings?” Hartley asks bluntly, skipping right over ‘good morning.’

Cisco takes in the picture: Hartley seated at the desk, papers strewn around him. He’s clearly been rifling through all of Cisco’s miscellaneous notes and charts.

He says, “You’d have better luck looking in my trash can,” and it’s not a lie. “I upload my drawings onto my  _ password-protected  _ computer and then burn them.”

Hartley stares. “Are  _ you _ the one constantly setting off the fire alarm?”

“Goodbye,” Cisco says, and points out the door. To his complete surprise, Hartley goes giving him an irritated look as he does.

Cisco really hates that his dickish coworker is so attractive. He might feel less bad about being rude to him if he wasn’t. But unfortunately, he’s stuck dealing with that way-too-hot smug face. He sometimes just wants to kiss Hartley, just to see how smug he can be after  _ that _ .

Around lunchtime, when he comes back to his workshop holding a box of pizza (CC House of Pizza delivers!), Hartley is there again.

“Wow, you really can’t stay away from me,” says Cisco, setting the pizza on his work table. He’s letting himself flirt, just a little bit, because he knows it’s probably very irritating. When Hartley doesn’t respond, Cisco offers him pizza. Hartley doesn’t even look at him; he’s fiddling with something on the desk.

Cisco snaps his fingers under Hartley’s nose. Hartley jerks. “Why are you here again?” demands Cisco. Is Hartley… staring at his mouth?

Hartley points to his ear and says, way too loudly, “I took my hearing aids out.” Oh. He was reading Cisco’s lips. Wait, why is that disappointing?

Rolling his eyes very exaggeratedly, Cisco waits for him to replace the little devices, and then repeats his flirtatious comment. It’s very gratifying to see Hartley’s jaw work. “Why are you in my workshop with your hearing aids out, anyway? It’s pretty creepy, I’m not going to lie. Do you want pizza?”

“I’m lactose intolerant, so no,” Hartley says smoothly. “I started getting static from my aids, and I was fixing them when you came in.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here in the first place.”

Hartley sighs. “I heard Caitlin talking about your prototype hearing aid. I was going to take a look, see if I could help.”

“Oh. That’s actually kind of nice. Why didn’t you just say ‘hey, I want to help’?”

“You wouldn’t have accepted it,” says Hartley, and that’s sort of true, but he’s wearing his stupid smug expression, and Cisco really can’t help what he does next.

He leans across the desk and kisses him. Right on the mouth. And apparently, it’s a shock, because Hartley doesn’t kiss back.

When it registers that  _ okay, Hartley isn’t kissing back _ , Cisco pulls away, touching a thumbnail to his lips. “Sorry,” he says.

“No,” Hartley says, his eyes wide behind his glasses. So this is what he looks like when he’s been taken down a peg: wide-eyed and blushing a little. “It’s fine. That’s just not the reaction I was expecting.”

“I’m just trying to see if you’re human,” Cisco jokes. Hartley stands and goes around the desk so he’s inches away from Cisco, and Cisco is bracing himself for some strong language when Hartley pushes him against the desk and kisses  _ him _ .

Even kissing Hartley is like fighting with him. It’s exhilarating.

“How did you know that I liked you?” Hartley asks after a good long while. “No one knows that.”

Cisco just smiles. “I got a vibe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I often act out my stories to see if they flow well, and this one was really fun to act.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
